bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
BZPower Comics Wiki:Featured Collaboration Archive
=Rahi Zaku= :Well, we have a page on his little kit; we have a page on his big kit. What we don't have is a page on the creator of the kits, Rahi Zaku himself. Of course, being a staff member of this Wiki, I am, of course, afflicted with extreme and persistent laziness, which prevents me from doing any real editing to the page. Or, maybe I just don't know enough about him. Either way, we certainly could use a good article on the creator of one of the most widely-used kits on BZPower. :So let's make it happen, yes? Gogogogogo! : (User Page | Talk Page) 22:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) =Lavaside Rahi= :This is rather sad. Aside from having a long-running comic series and being one of the few Razor comics that I actually like, Lavaside Rahi is one of those guy that can use MS Paint and still make a hilarious comic with it. He's got a ton of both comics and achivements, and it's pretty sad that there's pretty much nothing on him. :So hop to it, editors. Expand and image it and all that jazz. : User Page-Talk 15:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) =Comics= :As much as I'd like to see the prior collaboration get worked on, I find it pretty sad that a wiki such as ours has such a pitiful article on comics. In general, there is a lot of work that needs to be done on broad-themed pages such as these, such as the humor-based comics that make up the majority of this site (the fact that that page link is red should be a clue to you editors). Think of the big picture of sprite comics, how they came about on BZP, what subgenres exist, and so forth. :So get cracking! *whips slaves* :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 18:05, March 30, 2010 (UTC) =Cee-estee= :One of the disadvantages of being such a new member is the lack of knowledge of old members and series. As such, I only know him for creating the Rayg Sprite Maker. But I've gotten pieces of information about him and from what I've gathered he's BZPower's unofficial king of awesomeness; helped with SPIRIT's PSAs; he was a character in Exo's Comics, Project Llol, and BZPBuds.net; created the Sprite Maker mentioned about and the OMGIMRBBC, a random banner maker. :Anyhow, someone like this certainly doesn't deserve a stubbed, spammy, CAD'd page at all. So get to work and give Cee a page he deserves. : User Page-Talk 16:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC) =Found= : :A MAS originally started by Dr. Random, this now closed series needs a cleanup and needs it badly. Since it came about before I was a member, I can't really say much else than clean this article! : User Page-Talk 04:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Moreover, this entire wiki is lacking of articles pertaining to various aspects of this series. What is needed is a summary of the entire plot of the series, in addition to cleanups/creations of new articles. Get crackin'! :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 17:59, November 13, 2009 (UTC) =Guest Star= :Well, since "Operation Pixels", aka fixing the Sprite Article, was complete success, now we are going to collab on Guest Stars aka "Operation: Torture" since that's what usually happens to the guest starts :P. Almost every comic series has at least one Guest Star in their run, and an article like this shouldn't be a stub. So start working and give this article proper glory! : User Page-Talk 14:40, 26 July 2009 (UTC) =Sprites= :Yes, this is the first Featured Collaboration, so it's fitting that the first thing we do is this: Sprites. Almost all of the Comics on BZP use sprites and about 95% of this wiki's articles feature comics with sprites. Why, then, is this a stub and in need of images? :Well, hopefully it won't be any longer if we start on it. So go edit and image up this article! : User Page-Talk 15:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Archives